


Life Comes And Goes

by gig4610



Category: Bonanza, Gunsmoke
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gig4610/pseuds/gig4610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of survival.<br/>Kitty is with child, maybe Matt's, asks  Ben Cartwright, the husband of a old friend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Comes And Goes

Kitty was standing in the hall above the Long Branch. Doc, Festus And Matt were at her table sitting with them was the new girl, Kitty had just hired. The girl was smiling and laughing just like she was hired to do. Every so often she would reach out and touch Matt's arm. The way saloon girls do. Kitty thought about firing her.   
In the past she would have, but kitty was tired . The kind of tried you get when you know you have been a fool. Sam looked up saw her smiled. She smiled back, darn she thought. I can not go back in my room now that I have been seen.  
Kitty descended the stairs ,no one looked up to watch. In the past every man in the joint would have, stopped what they were doing to watch her. Going over to her table, she saw Matt pat the new girls arm.   
Kitty:' thank you for keeping my seat warm."" I am hear now '""The new girl got up ".  
Matt :"see you later"  
Kitty sat at her table laughing and smiling as the night grew long Matt got up to leave.   
Matt:" I have got rounds'   
Kitty:" you going to stop by latter for a night cap? "  
Matt:" no not tonight'   
As he left he brushed up against the new girl.  
Kitty:" I need to come up and see you Doc. I have been feeling really tired lately"  
Festus:' that sounds like a hint to me. Miss kitty"  
Getting up to leave  
Doc. "you will be up in the morning?"  
Kitty :"yes night gentleman"  
New girl:" Well you need me for anything else Miss Russell."" I was thinking of getting some air , maybe a walk"  
Kitty : " no I think you nave done enough"  
Sam :" you want me to pay her off"  
Kitty "no Sam, we are under staffed." " I can not fire every girl Matt looks at""   
From her upstairs window She watched The new girl leaning against the post across the street talking to Matt. He not only wants her he wants me to know he wants her, she thought. He looked up at her window he smiled.  
She did not sleep that night. Her mind would not let her. I hate this rotten town . It is time to leave before I become the town joke . she thought. She would have left on the morning stage, but she needed to see Doc..  
Up in Doc. office   
Doc. " you can get dressed now. I will get us some coffee so we can talk.  
Kitty:" what is it doc?"   
Doc. " kitty you are with child"  
Kitty:" a baby?"  
Doc," you have not been feeling well for quite a spell, why have you not come to see me before now ?'  
Kitty :"Doc. I have not been good from when those dog solders did a number on me,"" Doc. Its not theirs?" I did not want Bonner to win, if I admit to hurting he wins." " a baby are you shore?"" Doc. Its not theirs !"  
"Doc. "It is hard to tell exactly when, because you have not been honest with me, I make it out to be about five mounts ." " Five mounts makes it Matt's".  
Kitty :"well yea, Matt's"  
Doc.:" KITTY?"  
Kitty:" Yea Matt, ..Doc. Me and Matt have not been together lately.  
Doc.:" It only Matters that you were together five mounts ago"  
Kitty:" Well, Matt tried To pretend what those Dog soldiers di did not mater. I could see it in his eyes it did. He stop coming up t see me.  
Kitty: " There their was you "  
Doc, "Me"  
Kitty:" yea that night we got real drunk, woke up in my bed"  
Doc.:" I would be the happiest Man in the world if I could clam this child, But we both Know who ,You and this baby belong to"  
Kitty :" can I tell Him?"" doc...I am going to have a baby!"  
Doc. smiled   
Doc.:" yes you and Matt"  
Kitty started towards the jail, at first she was moving slow .What if he was not happy? This baby could be a new start ,Matt was getting old, he was shot so many times, His hand was getting slow. This baby would give him a reason to quit ,without anyone saying he was scared.  
She picked up speed as she neared the jail. Matt who was at the Long Branch saw her running in the street, tired to catch her .He was behind her when Three men came out of the bank guns blazing. Kitty froze she recognized the first one. He was at Bonner camp when she was their. The gunmen shot at Matt hit Kitty.

Doc. came Running, as Matt chased the bad guys.  
Doc. "O" "No kitty'  
Kitty :' Doc." I have not told him. One of those guys , was at Bonner's camp." "Doc. please don't tell Matt, Bonner killed his baby."  
Matt. having shot two of the men, one got away . Came to check on Kitty.  
Doc. "She will be alright Matt. Got her in the leg"

A week past from the shooting. Matt sent word he would be coming home.  
He had gone out of town on business.  
Kitty was in Doc. office.  
Doc.:" you are going to have trouble with this baby. Kitty there is a Doctor in Virginia city specializes in baby's birthing ,I think you should go their to have this baby."" Better for the child ,better for you." " I think you should go now before you won't be able to travel."  
Kitty: " I have a friend in Virginia City, Ben Cartwright."" He married one of the girls from the house in New Orleans."" They had a little boy. ""I think his name was Joe." " I hear she died. " I will take the train Today. "  
Doc. sent a telegram to Doc. Dix ion In Virginia City about a patient he was sending to him. Kitty sent a telegram to Ben Cartwright saying she was coming to visit.

Kitty tried to leave town without saying goodbye to anyone.   
The train ride was nicer than a stage coach. She was glad as the train pulled into Virginia City . Standing on the wooden dock was Ben Cartwright.  
He was older, but still handsome. His hair as peppered with gray. he was a lot fatter then she remembered. Age is a terrible thing she thought. 

Ben recognized her as soon as she stepped off the train. He had not seen her in 20 years. Kathleen Russell was stunning in a green velvet dress.  
It Had Short Sleeves, A-Line, Princess, with scoop neckline, Lace-up Back beading, and Built-In Bra.   
Ben:" Miss Russell it is great to see you. You have not changed one bit."  
Kitty laugh: "thank you, Mr. Cartwright you have not changed ether"  
Ben:" May I introduce my three sons, Adam, Eric we call him Hoss and."  
Kitty: " Joseph, He looks like Felicla I mean Marie. I would knew him any were"  
Joseph :" you knew my Mother?"  
Kitty :' I used to.. work in you grandfathers house"  
Ben:" Miss Russell you must be tired, were is you luggage?"  
Kitty :"I only brought the one bag" I was not shore were I would be staying, so I did not bring a lot" The three boys, were eyeing her up as they road back to the ranch.  
Back at the ranch, Kitty went up to her room to freshen up. Ben went to his office.   
Adam: " A women with on luggage? planning to stay a while"  
Hoss :"I liked her, you think paw is interested in her"  
Joe:" what was that about her working in my grandfather house, and did she call my mother Felicla"  
Adam:' Their is only one kind of work, a woman like that does."  
Kitty coming down the stairs.  
Kitty:" That is right!"" The work I do is run the Long Branch."" No actually I own the Long Branch."" I used to be a prosecute, when I was in New Orleans. I was your grandfather's special friend." " I am not after your father."" If I was I think he is capable of making his own decision."" Although now that you mention it, he is handsome .rich, and kind."" Did I mention rich?" " I think him being rich makes him more handsome don't you"  
Kitty put her arm around both Adam and Hoss. Both men had their mouths open. Ben was looking on form the door way of his office. He had a very disapproving sacral on his face.  
Ben:" You tell them Kitty, I am not shore I like being talked about like a side of beef."  
Kitty:" You get used to it"  
Kitty let go of Adam and Hoss, sundered over put her arms around Ben.  
With a sweetie smile on her face. In her sweetest southern voice.  
Kitty " Just how rich are you Mr, Cartwright."  
Ben :" I have a few pennies to rub together."" You think I can out draw Matt Dillon?"  
Kitty: " He is fast ,You would be dead before your gun clears leather." Your not going to let a little thing like Matt Dillon stop you ?"  
Ben :' Well maybe I could fight him for you."  
Ben ask as he put his arms around her. Kitty felt Bens arms smiled  
Kitty: " Sorry Ben, Matt would not even brake a sweat"  
Ben:" spoken like a woman in love."   
Kitty: " Matt and I are on the outs." " He does not Know were I am."  
Ben:" You did not tell him?" " I hear he is a good tracker it will not take him long to find you."" did you leave in a hurry is that why you only have one bag?"  
Kitty :" He is busy "" I took the train the whole way."" If he wants to find me, all he has to do is ask ,at the train station." " I am tired of my old wardrobe I thought I would do some shopping buy a hole new one ."  
Hop Sing came in, announced dinner.  
Adam :" so I take it you have a man"  
Kitty:" Matt and I have been going around together for seventeen years now." "He has begun to look at younger woman"" so I finger it is time for me to get out of Dodge for a while"  
Hoss" seventeen years is a long time"  
Kitty " it seems like yesterday I first met him." "the sun is going down. Their is something I must tell you Ben," " Before the sun goes down."  
Ben :' Eat, Hop Sing will be upset if you do not eat." " we can talk later"  
Kitty: " Ben you may not want me in your house after I tell you . I do not think I can find my way to town after dark"  
She was frighten, her whole demeanor had changed. She became sad withdrawn.  
Ben :" Kitty you once took a beaten that was for Marie, their is nothing you could do or say that would cause me to ask you to leave." " Their is no way I would permit you to go to town after dark alone."  
Kitty :" Lilly Valenty beat me often." "I never could keep my mouth shout." " I was glad Marie got away from her. " Having me hear will bring, shame upon your house."   
Ben :" eat"  
Kitty:" It looks very good ,way better than that train food"

After dinner they were sitting around the fireplace talking and joking   
Kitty: " It is so nice hear . I wish, Ben I came to Virginia City to see Doctor." " I am about five mounts pregnant." " I was kidnapped. by the dog solders, They were not ethically pure. One was black. Their was a Mexican. I do not know what the others were. Bonner was a haft bread I think some of them was Indian. They all had at me . Now I am with child. Mat does not want me."  
I will leave your home. Please let me stay till morning . I cam stay in the barn. Don't ask me to kill my baby ,for I will not."  
The Cartwright's although progressive in their thinking was surprised, The woman in front of them was admitting to being with a Indian, A Mexican, and a Negro. No white woman in the west would admit to being with any one of these never mind all three . If a woman was taken by the Indians, it was the practice for her to kill herself.  
Ben:" you and your baby are welcome in my house. " For as long as you want to stay.  
Kitty:" I am very tired." " I have been frighten lately." "kind of afraid of my own shadow." " I would like to stay with some one I know." "The dog solders were all hung, but I thought I saw one of them in Dodge." " He shot me, but I think the guy was trying to shoot Mat,"  
Just than the door flew open. Kitty ran and hid behind a large chair. Three men entered guns in hand. They had the drop on the Cartwright's.  
Joe reached for his gun. Frank a talk man with black hair dressed in buck skin was the first one through the door.   
Frank "I would not do that, we have no fight with you." " We want the girl"  
John a short Indian wearing union pants, white shirt and a large sombrero followed Frank in, saw Kitty run . Grab kitty dragged her from her hiding place by her hair.   
John:"lookie lookie it is the Marshals woman"   
John pushed Kitty down at Toms feet. Tom a tall white man, well dressed in comparison to the others two, bent down pulled kitty to her feet.  
Tom ran his hand across Kitty's face, jerking her head up. Spitting in her face.  
Tom: " You recognize me don't you girl?"   
Kitty said nothing. Tom back handed her. Sending her flying to the floor. Ben moved toward Tom.   
Frank:" hold it"  
Tom:" We came for the Marshal's woman."" She is nothing but a saloon girl " "no need for you all to get involved."  
Ben :" We can not let you just take her"  
Frank :" well it is nothing to us I prefer not to leave any witness "   
John tied the Cartwright to their dinning chairs.  
John:" This is a nice place. I think we should stay a while get reacquainted with her. She is not too bad for a old woman"   
He grabbed Kitty Putt her on her feet .Pulling her hair back exposing her long neck.  
John:" You remember what I like don't you girlie"  
Kitty :'I am will child"   
John leaned back looking at Kitty's stomach.  
John :" She is not with child enough."" I like them when the are just about to pop."  
The others laugh .Then john bit her neck taking out a chunk .Blood squared on John face.   
Tom :' hay save some for us."  
He came over pulled Kitty's dress up rubbing her hips. Kitty strutted, but John held her still. The door to the kitchen opened a little. Hop Sing crowed across the floor slowly" Cutting Adam Loose gave him a 44. Releasing Ben gave him a gun also. Cutting Hoss loose, he gave him the knife.  
The men were to busy with Kitty to see Ben move behind them . Adam, stood At his chair .  
Ben :" stop and put your hands up."  
Frank seeing Ben with the gun. Put a knife to Kitty's neck.  
Kitty:" Shoot, Please Ben shoot"  
Frank punched kitty in the side   
Frank :" shout up woman"  
Kitty :" shoot Ben, Shoot me!"" please Ben shoot, " don't let them take me-"  
Hoss stood up, came over the table Jumped on all of them .They all fell on the floor. Kitty got loose." " Getting to her feet she ran towards the kitchen. . Frank rolled over ,pulling his gun Ben shot him . Tom fired his gun at Ben , Adam fired Killed him. Hoss knocked John out with one punch. Kitty fell to the floor . She was in extreme pain. Ben ran to kitty .Hop sing let Joe Go.  
Ben:" Joe go get the Doctor"" .Hoss get her upstairs."" Adam keep a eye on him." "hop sing put some water on the stove"  
Later the doctor coming out of her room.  
Doctor:" She is ok for now." " She must have complete bed rest, if the baby is to have any chance. " It is likely she will lose the baby  
Three more mounts went by. Kitty was getting restless The sheriff came riding in  
Sheriff" Thought you should know a Lawman was asking around town about that women you have out hear."  
Ben:" Does he Know she is hear?"  
Sheriff: " Not that I know of, If he ask me I would have to tell him , it is my job"  
Ben "were is he staying?"  
Sheriff:" He has a room at the hotel."  
Ben " thank you ,I will ride in and talk to him "  
Sheriff " careful, I do not know what he wants her for,"" I would not get in his way if I were you. " He looks like he means business."  
Ben found Matt Dillon in the local saloon. Kitty heard Buck coming in. Could not be she thought. Then she heard his boots on the stairs .Matt.. no he is not coming get a hold of your self,   
Stop dreaming He does not want you or your bastard. She looked up as he stepped in the room. They said not a word just looked at each other. The Cartwright standing in the living room watched .they expected words of love ,or shouts of anger. Ten mints still no words Matt moved father into the room out his hand on her stomach .  
Matt:" This is my child I will kill any one who said any different"  
For the first time the Cartwright heard Kitty cry. She cried all night and all day .The next night she cave birth to a still born white boy. Matt buried the child on the ranch. Decent folks from town did not want the bastard child in their cemetery. Matt had to return to Dodge shortly afterward. Kitty recovered. Ben took her to New Orleans to visit ,old friends, and take in some shows.

The Cartwright boys disapproved

The end


End file.
